The Startings of the Strongest
by Chaseha-Wing
Summary: This is a tale about how the yyh gang use to be when they were children, before they met each other. Everyone of them will be different in there own ways but will be reconisable for they people they are now. There will not always be large amounts of fluff
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

******

The Starting of The Strongest

Hello guys , this is my first non yaoi story, I hope you'll all like. Basically it's going to be a few one shots before the gang met. the first one will be with Shuichi, because he's my favourite. This will b what I think they were like when they were little...they're so Cyute! x

Well, I hope u all enjoy, please do not be turned off just because its not Yaoi bows.

* * *

_Shuichi Minamino/Youko Kurama_

A small child with blood red hair walked down a street. He was 6 and a half years old and was going to start 1st grade in just one month. However, even though he was young and had never been to any kind of school before, he was very independent. His mother wasn't home for most of the day unfortunately, so he did most of the chores in the house and the cooking. Even though his mother had often felt guilty about it he always did his best, while telling his mom not to worry about it.

"Let's see… eggs, milk, flower, veggies, and cookies. Yup I think I got everything needed for a few days" He said happily as he read the shopping list to himself. He smiled as he turned and went through a park that was close to his house. "Too bad dad's not around, he loved cooking." The kid said sadly to himself.

The child's name was Shuichi Minamino, and he had lived alone with his mother for 2 years now. It use to be that his mom would work and his dad stayed home and took care of everything, and Shuichi would help sometimes. Unfortunately due to certain events that happened the summer before, he would never see his dad again.

The kid felt his eyes water a little but he closed them and shook his head. "Stop it Shuichi, tears won't solve anything, and I'm no kid anymore!" He said to himself. He saw his house in the distance and smiling, ran to the door, jumping on stepping stones that went across his yard.

When he opened the door, he took off his shoes and put everything away, before smelling an iron like smell coming from his room. Sighing he started going up the stairs to the second floor where his room was. Sliding open the door, his eye brow rose at the sight of a beast with thick, brown hair, and pointed fangs that came out of its mouth. It had horns on its head, and where its eyes should have stayed in its sockets, were popped out and rested on the ground. The other noticeable fact was that there were branches and vines that went through every part of its body.

The beast probably tried to hide in the child's room, and then attack him once he went inside; but triggered one of the boy's traps instead and wounded up dead.

"I guess I'll have to clean this demon up. But the thing was stupid, underestimating me by coming into my own home where I placed _many_traps. The worse part is I just cleaned those sheets, and now I have to clean them again. This sucks, what a meany." Shuichi said and an older voice entered his head.

'_Good job Shuichi-chan. Your choice of plants must have made the demon's death quick, but utterly painful. It's also not as messy as any of your other plants, so you won't have to clean up as much.' _The voice said and the child smirked.

"Thank you for the praise, Youko Kurama." He said and he looked over his shoulder to see a silver haired man, with pointy ears looking back at him. The spirit had an evil smile which Shuichi returned. From out side his window, branches from his cherry tree came in and took the demon corpse. It then dropped it to the ground and the roots covered it; sooner or later the beast would decompose and turn into soil which the tree would have.

"I can see your illusion much more clearer now. Maybe one day you'll fully exit my body, and when that time happens you'll kill me right?" The boy asked as he stripped his bed.

'…_It depends on the circumstances, Shuichi-chan_." The fox answered and the boy looked at him confused.

"Circumstances; what do you mean by that! I hold all your secrets and am weaker then you. Obviously you won't want someone who knows too much about you to stay alive; only Kuronue had that privilege." Shuichi said and Youko laughed as he walked over to the boy and put his hand on his head.

'_You'd be surprised in how much I'll have to consider if that time ever comes. I have many theories about what might happen if we do indeed, separate; that's only if and when the time comes. Depending on which of my theories happens I will either kill you, or let you live. I may even live with you or let you live with me'_ When the fox said that, the boy's eyes opened in surprise. '_But we have a few years before that happens, so I'll decide then.'_

* * *

Whoo hoo! That was Shuichi's chapter, and what an interesting child he was . The next I think should be a glimpse into Kuwabara's life when he was younger? What do you guys think? I hope u enjoyed it . Remember to review, and infact, lets have a vote; who would u like to see next? Kuwa's, Yusuke's, or Hiei's life before the gang met.


	2. Chapter 2

The Starting of the Strongest

**The Starting of the Strongest #2**

_Kuwabara_

OMG I am alive!! yes, yes I am. Hard to believe after so long, but I am alive... and Hardly anyone has voted! Seriously, after 1 month, I have about 5 reviews or so, and one of you guys voted. I mean, I may suck at updating but thats no reason y people should leave me alone... is it?

...ok maybe, but the point is, I have taken the votings out, due to the fact no wanted too, exept for that 1 person. Thank you **Kurama's Sister**. But unfortunetly u may be disapointed. oh well, you may forgive me...eventually! In the mean time, Lets look at Kuwabara, and how he was when he was little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuwabara had always been a large child. When he was in elementary school, he was always a head above everyone else, and still grew normally. His sister always teased him about it, even though she was quite tall for a girl as well. However, due to his unusual curly orange hair that surrounded his unusual gruff face, even for a child, he was often left alone during his elementary years. His only real interaction was when kids picked fights with him, both those his age and others in middle schools, and his three friends he met while fighting. They all started off as rivals, but ended up becoming great friends; Kuwabara doubted making friends through fights would ever happen again.

Today was another one of those days; he walked home with a bruise forming on his cheek and a bump on his head. He had gotten into a fight with some 6th graders, but had sent them off running, even though he was a 4th grader. He smiled to himself with his head held high, proud of his accomplishment.

'_Just another day for the great Kuwabara, also known as the "boy wonder".'_ He thought with pride, but then stopped for a second and put his hand on his cheek, deep in thought. _'But I'm a bit big to be a boy wonder…hmm, I KNOW!'_

"I'll be Kuwabara, the man!" He said out loud, his eyes shining with childish excitement for his new self proclaimed title. He shouted with joy, as some people looked at him strangely, confused about his outburst.

Kuwabara didn't care though (or more likely didn't notice) as he ran forward through the busy crowd. He was convinced that he was the strongest kid around, and would defeat anyone who dared challenge him. However if he was somehow beaten in a fight; he would challenge that person again and again. He would never give up until he defeated _that_ person.

'_Doesn't matter if I have to challenge him 50 or 20 times over, I'll challenge him 'til I smash 'im. I haven't lost a fight yet, and I won't start now, never ever!'_ He thought as he kept running.

Later on though, Kazuma Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, found out about his outburst and beat him to a pulp for making a scene in public. As he lay down on the ground, he had to rethink his previous thought out logic.

'_Okay, I'll fight everyone EXCEPT girls! If this is what my sister can do, there's no way in hell that I'd want to find out what other things chicks can do.' _He thought.

"Stop exaggerating bro! I didn't hurt you so badly. Besides, if you get up I'll make you a sandwich." She said and the boy quickly wobbled to his feet.

"It does so hurt that bad sis? You hit like a monster!" He yelled at his sister who only smirked.

"So what; if you can't take my punches now then how will you stay 'top dog' in middle school in a few years. This is good training for what you'll probably discover there, baby bro." Kazuma muttered something about hitting to hard which made his sister laugh. "You can talk to yourself all you want, but that's what got you here in the first place. But how about we forget about that and I'll make you something good; does a sub with extra meat and onions sound good to you?" She asked while pulling out a pocky stick from her purse and putting it between her teeth like a cigarette.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait!" He said as he ran after her. "By the way sis, from now on I'm known as Kuwabara, the man!" Shizuru stared down at him for a moment, her expression was unreadable. Then quicker then the eye could see, she punched him in the head and sent him to the ground.

"Once you can block those, then I'll call you a man, baby bro." She said as she took out another pocky stick. Kuwabara only whimpered into the ground, convinced that it would be a while before he could make others call him 'the man.'

**End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hello again, I've changed from lines to X's. Mostly because the editing system on this website sucks... those who write should know what I mean. BTW, please don't report this comment, I like stories. I DON'T WANNNA BE REMOVED FOR BEING BLUNT AND TRUTHFUL!WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

On another note, please review. I like reviews, especially when they're super long. so please make them long if you have the time... **_LONG_**!

lol, ok c-yas!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Starting of the strongest**

**Hiei**

Editor: Hello viewers it is none other than me Night Tsuki 3

Chaseha: Hey ^^, wassup peaps... That's weird, no one threw a shoe at me. How unusual

Editor: Not yet at least...

Chaseha: Ur always so morbid. Speaking of which: BE CAREFUL WHEN READING THIS!!! This Story is one of the cruelest and bloodiest things that my keyboard has ever typed. I suggest that those people with weak stomachs stay away. Seriously.  
Editor:WRONG! It's the best fight sceen you've writen so far!  
Chaseha: SHE LIES! Well... actual it is a good fight scene in my opinion, BUT STILL! It's **GORY **AND **CREEPY**!!! BEWARE!

Editor: It's the dark side, what can you say?  
Chaseha:... well anyway. This is Hiei's part, so enjoy... but please put down ur food first. Just trust me here guys.

Editor: By the way if anyone thinks we should raise the rating please say so.  
Chaseha: And without further adieu...  
Ed + CW: LET THE STORY START!!!

* * *

"COME BACK HERE RUNT!"

"YES, WE JUST WANT TO PLAY!"

The two demons laughed as they chased after their prey. They were so close now, so close to digging their claws into that little 5 year old, so ready to rip him apart, and so ready to steal the treasure which he held.

How ironic that he felt the same way.

With a little grunt, the child turned around with a terrifying smile plastered onto his face. As he swung his concealed sword from its sheath, and hit the first victim in the chest before swinging the sword up, cutting its head in half. "Let's play then."

He then used the shoulder of the dead demon to help him jump higher, and propel himself at the other demon that was right above him. Rotating his body, he swung the sword around, and cut the demons stomach making its intestines fall out. The child then finished the job only 2 seconds later by sending his little sword through the demons head.

They both fell to the ground together, with the child landing on his back and the demon landing flat on his now dead face. For a minute, the entire clearing was quiet, which was interrupted by a child's laugh. Smiling the kid got up and started laughing its little head off before getting up and taking its sword back from the dead demon.

"Thanks for playing with me. But since I won its time I take my prize." The little child said while the sun illuminated his features for the first time. He was short, with messy, spiky hair that added at least four inches to his height. He had almond eyes which were the color of blood and wore a tattered cloak, which like his sword was a little too big for him.

The child didn't hesitate to look through the demons jacket, searching for money, jewelry, or anything else of value. He even grabbed the intestines that kept falling in front of him and threw it over his shoulder, _while _commenting how he didn't know they could be so long. He smiled though as he found a small sack and opened it to reveal many gold coins. He then searched the other dead demon, only to find he didn't have much on him; until he caught a glimpse of a diamond earring on its left ear.

"That looks valuable," The kid said happily as he tried to undo the hook. He growled a little, trying to unleash the hook. Finally the kid got it, but he growled when he realized it was Fake.

"…Drat!" The kid yelled as he threw it away. He glared at it for a while before kicking the corpse in front of him. "You really were useless." He said before storming off. As he walked he dragged the sword behind him while stroking his necklace, the last remaining item that his mother left him. _'What would you think now mom, knowing that your son has grown up to be a blood soaked murderer. I bet you would have walked me right up to that island's ledge to push me off yourself… Yes, then everyone would be happy. 'There goes Hiei', they would say, 'good riddance to a worthless life'… and of course the elders would love to compliment you on your deed. All of makai would be celebrating.'_

Suddenly the child looked up to the sky and sighed._ 'Was I _born_ just to be hated? Was I really made to become evil, a curse to all?' _Hiei sighed sadly as he continued walking to the bandit's camp. "I probably was."

Alas, this child would never know of his other meaning of life, until he grew older. He had no idea of the power stowed in his small body and the emotions that would resurface when he got there. He had no idea of the adversaries he would meet, and the friends he would gain. He was unaware of it all. At this time, he would grow up with horrors so fowl that grown men would cry, and eventually he would feel the warmth of others.

* * *

Chaseha: Well that's it *gets hit by the shoe* OW!!!

Editor: Finnish your next chapter faster! You've had over a month!  
Chaseha: THAT DOESN'T GIVE U THE RIGHT TO THROW SHOES AT PEOPLE!!!

Editor:Unfortunately for you IT DOES!!  
Chaseha: *GLARES*

Editor: Please leave comments, we need comments  
Chaseha: They're called reviews baaaka~

Editor: You are asking for another shoe!  
Chaseha: GO AHEAD! BUT WHAT EVER U THROW BECOMES MINE!!! *clutching the shoe*

Editor: Ha! HA! (grins maniacally)Fine then (picks up bolder)

Chaseha: ACK!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK U!!! *runs away*


End file.
